


A Bold Confession

by Sekundi



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Confessions, F/F, Pre-Relationship, yukina and sayo are both gay fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekundi/pseuds/Sekundi
Summary: Sayo has something very important that she needs to tell Yukina.(Written for UNSHAKEABLE CONVICTIONS, a zine all about Sayo!)
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	A Bold Confession

Today was the day.

Sayo would never normally call herself a nervous person, but right now her heart was pounding in her chest and she was trying to even her breaths as she waited inside CiRCLE’s lobby. Normally, Yukina arrived first, so Sayo had ensured to be a whole hour early for rehearsal, so she would be alone when Yukina turned up.

Sometimes, Yukina brought Lisa along, but Sayo hoped that wouldn’t be the case today. She needed Yukina to herself. Just for a few moments before practice. Because… well, she had a confession to make.

Yukina was similar to her in many ways, one of them being that she tried to hide her feelings on anything non-music related, things that ‘didn’t matter’. However, just like Sayo, she was completely awful at this. Sayo wasn’t a fool. She saw the soft glance Yukina had given to a movie poster about cats one day. The way her fists balled at her sides whenever Roselia was walking together and she saw a stray - as if she was fiercely resisting the urge to pet it. And of course, there was Lisa’s loud gossip about how Yukina would always be secretly sneaking off to the park, to play with the cats. Sayo didn’t know if that last part was true, but she could certainly believe it.

Because of all this, and because of the way her relationship with Yukina had been growing closer recently, and their shared goal and ambitions, Sayo needed to tell Yukina the truth, and she could only hope she wouldn’t be shunned.

Sayo liked dogs more than cats.

She had to break the news to Yukina gently. What if she found out at a later date, and got upset Sayo had withheld it from her? Would their bond of trust break? There were many awful possibilities. Sayo needed to come clean now, before it was too late.

_Fwoosh._

CiRCLE’s doors opened, a light gust of wind blowing in, and the unmistakeable form of Yukina Minato, her band’s leader, entered. She looked the same as ever; expression calm, insufferable butterfly clip in her hair, and her gold eyes locking with Sayo’s.

“Sayo.” she said shortly, as a way of greeting. Well, she wasn’t the best with words, after all. “You’re here early.”

“I am,” Sayo replied, trying to seem confident. “There was a matter I wanted to discuss with you before the others arrived. Please, take a seat.”

Yukina let the tiniest flicker of surprise show on her face before she sat down next to Sayo. “Well? What is it?”

Sayo tried to swallow her nerves. “There’s... something important I need to tell you.”

Yukina definitely looked visibly surprised at this point. Sayo hoped she wasn’t throwing too big of a wrench into Yukina just before rehearsal. Nonetheless, Yukina nodded again. “Say it, then.”

“I noticed that you have quite a penchant for cats.” Sayo began, trying to ignore the cute blush that very noticeably and predictably appeared on Yukina’s face. “And, well, while I do like them too, I must confess…”  
  
Yukina was looking at her expectantly, cheeks still dusted in pink. Sayo swallowed. Why was this so difficult? She just had to say it.

“I prefer dogs over cats.”

There. She had admitted it. Now… she would just have to wait and hope for the best. Perhaps she’d even be allowed to stay in Roselia.

Yukina looked very surprised once again, and then her brows furrowed and her eyes closed as if in deep thought. Sayo waited patiently beside her, trying not to let her nerves overtake her. Yukina hadn’t had a blatantly obvious negative reaction, but she could also be considering the right words to tell Sayo to never talk to her again. There was no way Sayo could be sure.

After what felt like centuries, Yukina snapped her eyes open and looked directly at Sayo. “I don’t mind if it’s you.”

Hold on.

“P-Pardon?” Sayo spluttered.

“You heard me, Sayo. I am not going to repeat myself.”

“But…” Sayo struggled for words. “Why me? Why do you not mind?”  
  
“Well, that’s because I like you, Sayo.” Yukina said matter-of-factly.

“What did you just say?” Sayo said, feeling her cheeks heat up. Could she mean… No, no way! Sayo was making assumptions. Yukina had said it so casually.

Yukina actually looked concerned, now. “Is your hearing alright, Sayo?”

Oh god. Sayo _was_ a fool. “No, it’s fine. I’m just… in shock at the things you are saying.” 

Yukina raised her eyebrows. “And why is that?”

Sayo didn’t know how to answer such an embarrassing question, but she would have to try her hardest. “I was expecting you to be angry, or something similar. And you said that there wasn’t any room for personal feelings in Roselia, so hearing that you liked me was… quite a shock.”

Yukina smiled, just a tiny bit. “Sayo. Did I not already say that we have grown out of that mindset? I believe Roselia is stronger when we all know and trust each other.”

Sayo nodded. “Of course. Forgive me, Minato-san - I was being foolish.”

“Hm. Besides, you’re a very good guitarist and companion. I wouldn’t want to lose you over cats. I suppose-” Yukina said with a deep breath - “I would hold you in higher regard than them.”

Sayo was stunned. That was certainly high praise from the girl who had apparently cried for a month when her cat had died as child, causing her parents to vow she could never get another. Well, that was what Lisa had said anyway. Sayo suspected she might be exaggerating a little.

Eventually, Sayo cleared her throat. “Um, well. Thank you, Minato-san.”

“Why are you thanking me, Sayo? I’m just being honest.”

“Well, I appreciate it.” Sayo said.

There was a comfortable silence, and then:  
  
“I suppose we’d better get to rehearsal.”

Yukina had the same determination in her eyes she always had before a practice session or live. The familiarity made Sayo smile. “Yes. It would be a shame to waste any more time.”

They both stood up, Sayo walking a little ahead of Yukina. They had almost reached the studio door they’d reserved when Sayo felt a tug on her sleeve.

Before rehearsal, Yukina was normally strong and confident, head held high and shoulders straight. Now, she wore a bashful expression, eyes fixed to the ground. The determination from barely a minute ago had vanished. “Sayo, I…”

“Yes? What is it?” Sayo asked curiously.

“The park. Near CiRCLE. I go there sometimes, to, um…” Yukina paused for a long moment, before continuing. “Igotheretofeedthecatswouldyouliketocomewithmesometime?”

Yukina had said it all in one big breath, barely making it clear what she had said. Sayo had heard her perfectly well, however, but the sight of the shy Yukina before her was too cute not to tease. She stepped closer, lifting the arm that Yukina had grabbed so that her hand ghosted over Yukina’s. “I’m sorry. Could you repeat that?”

Yukina’s head snapped up, the blush on her face deepening. “You… You’re so mean, Sayo!”

Sayo couldn’t resist a tiny laugh of her own. “My apologies. But perhaps I _am_ having an issue hearing today.”

Yukina’s embarrassed expression lingered for another moment, before she took in a deep sigh and looked right at Sayo. 

The determination was back in her eyes.  
  
“I like you, Sayo. So I would appreciate it if you accompanied me to the park, where we could maybe look at the cats together? If that’s what you want,” she added hastily, “you did say you liked them too, right?”

Sayo held her Yukina’s hand just a little more firmly. Yukina had said she liked her _twice_ now. Maybe she was a fool, but it made her smile. Somehow, instead of getting kicked out of Roselia, she had been invited out by Yukina, and it made her feel… there was no other description for it than warm. “Of course. I would enjoy that very much.”

Yukina returned her smile, and in that moment, it felt like time had stopped.

Eventually, it had to end, but - “So, Minato-san. Shall we get to rehearsal now?”

“Naturally, Sayo. Roselia aims for the top, after all.” 

\- the warm feeling in her chest didn’t go away, even hours later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
>   
> [ SayoZine ](https://twitter.com/SayoZine)


End file.
